1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to adhesive bandages and in particular to a system for dispensing adhesive bandages. More particularly, the invention is directed to an elongated strand of individually sterile-wrapped adhesive bandages and a package for dispensing and facilitating easy opening of the wrapped bandages.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, the handling of common adhesive bandages by health professionals and others, who often have only one free hand to grasp, open, and apply the dressing, has been difficult or impossible. The handling of such bandages arguably can even be a frustrating chore for a person having both hands available. This problem is a direct result of the necessary sterile wrapping in which each adhesive bandage typically is separately contained. Most adhesive bandages are manually opened either by transversely tearing the end of the wrapping off to expose an end of the bandage, or through the use of a string incorporated in the sterile wrapping which, when sharply pulled, causes a longitudinal tear in the wrapping to expose the bandage. These described well-known methods for opening adhesive bandages have proven unsatisfactory because two hands typically are needed during nearly the entire process of dispensing, opening and preparing the bandage for application to a wound.
The present invention provides an improved system for handling adhesive bandages by eliminating the need for the use of two hands during nearly the entire process of dispensing, opening and preparing the bandage for application to a wound. The solution to the above-described problem is accomplished by arranging individually sterile-wrapped bandages in an elongated strand, wherein each sterile wrapping is transversely perforated. The individual wrapped bandages of the strand are folded upon one another in an accordion-like fashion and contained in a dispenser which is secured to a tabletop or other stable surface. A guide opening formed in the dispenser frictionally holds the leading edge of the strand, so that the user of the bandages can easily dispense and open the sterile wrap of the bandage with one hand by applying a single sharp, pulling motion to the bandage causing the perforation to tear and exposing the bandage. Although a second hand may be briefly required to then apply the bandage to a wound, the present invention consistently saves time, effort and aggravation in the dispensing, opening and application of adhesive bandages, without sacrificing form, function, cost or the sterility of the bandages.